Cambio de Sendas
by Lainedy
Summary: La guerra del mundo magico, va llegando a su fin. Voldemort va perdiendo fuerzas y no tardara en darse cuenta que tan cierto resulta el dicho de cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero, el disclaimer...los personajes no son mios, son de J.K rowling y blablabla...los unicos que son relativamete "mios" son los 4 mortífagos que me di el lujo en introducir.  
Segundo, aunque la historia sigue una linea paralela a lo que fueron los hechos del ultimo libro, algunas partes van a variar de acuerdo a mi conveniencia. Asi que si ven algo raro o que no va de acuerdo, no es equivocacion.  
Tercero, como va a seguir la linea del ultimo libro, HAY SPOILERS. Asi que si quieren seguir leyendo están advertidos. **

**1 º Capitulo: Malos presagios**

Es un día soleado de verano en el desierto del Sahara, con temperaturas que rozan los 42º C. Las dunas de arena se mantienen estáticas e inmóviles, como transitorios guardianes de un casi invisible refugio en el cual el único vestigio de vida parece ser el movimiento ondulante de la lona que cubre el refugio subterráneo en el cual se encuentra oculto un joven, vestido con una túnica blanca de algodón.

A pesar de haber tomado un trago de agua hace poco, el joven de cabellos rubios siente la boca seca y trata de mantener su mente en blanco, con el rostro crispado y gotas de sudor escurriendo desde sus sienes, reflejando su extremo nerviosismo. Su mente se encuentra llena de imágenes que corresponden a una selva que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de allí, un lago y una casa forman parte del panorama que aparece en su mente. Deja su mente en blanco nuevamente, esperando sentir nuevamente la punzada de dolor que lo acometió hace algunas semanas, provocando se retirara a ese recóndito lugar. Mas la punzada de dolor ha desaparecido, y no parece experimentar algún dolor ni en cuerpo ni en alma. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, agradecido de que Voldemort no lo haya encontrado aún.

Draco Malfoy, cuyas facciones parecen haber envejecido 10 años en los últimos 2 meses, ha vivido en este estado de constante paranoia desde el día en el que Dumbledore cayó muerto ante sus ojos, por la mano de Severus Snape. Su anterior arrogancia y petulancia, desaparecieron para dejar paso a un miedo y un desconcierto constantes y permanentes, siempre escapando, siempre temiendo dar el paso en falso que finalmente acabaría con su vida. Sus padres, Narcissa y Lucius, se encontraban encerrados en Azkaban, una situación que le producía cierto alivio, todavía se encontraban a salvo, tanto de mortífagos y de la furia del ministerio. No había tenido noticias y quizás estaba mejor así. El solo recuerdo de su madre, con los ojos inflamados por el llanto y su expresión trastornada por el terror, le producía pesadillas constantes. El orgullo Malfoy ya se encontraba pisoteado y desvencijado, pero resurgirían. Eran una familia de magos respetada y reconocida desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo volverían a ser, cuando fuese le momento adecuado. Solo debía jugar bien sus cartas, pero en este momento debía ser sigilosos como el viento e invisible como la sombras.

Varios hombres y mujeres se encuentran reunidos en una espectral estancia, hablando en susurros e intercambiando miradas. Las velas que iluminan la estancia solo contribuyen a darle un ambiente más sombrío y pesado. Muchos de ellos tienen un aspecto duro, y un brillo malévolo en los ojos. Otras, miran la estancia con una mirada arrogante, mas en el semblante se refleja el temor de sus espíritus.

Dos hombres conversan en voz baja, uno de largo y brillante cabello negro, contrastando fuertemente con el gris de sus ojos. El otro, también de cabello oscuro y de facciones atractivas, observa la sala un momento, con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Cada día esto va poniéndose mas deprimente, el señor tenebroso va retrocediendo y los aurores que integran esa dichosa orden del Fénix le tiene una fe casi ciega a ese niño Potter – dice el hombre de ojos grises. El joven de ojos azules, asiente. Posa la mirada un momento en un mortífago que se retuerce las manos y parece nervioso.

-Y los nuevos elementos no parecen más preparados que esos niños que trajeron Crabble y Goyle – dice con desdén en respuesta.

Bellatrix Lestrange se acerca al par de jóvenes, y los observa un instante, con actitud altiva.

-Que tanto parloteáis ustedes, pequeñas sabandijas… - Bellatrix se acerca al de ojos azules y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo. El joven le sostiene la mirada, reflejando su disgusto por el gesto y moviéndose para desembarazarse de ella. El rostro de Bellatrix se contorsiona en una risa sardónica.

-El niño tiene carácter….Mocoso insolente, si continuas así, algún día se me escapara una maldición por error.

-Dudo al señor tenebroso le agrade que vayas por allí matando a sus súbditos, al menos ahora en que su poder parece disminuir y toda la comunidad mágica anda detrás de nosotros…- replica el otro joven, con una mano en su varita, más con el rostro sereno, en el cual una pequeña sonrisa atina a florecer – Posiblemente decidiría eliminarte por estorbar sus planes, Bella.

-El señor tenebroso nunca me tocaría…-La sonrisa se esfuma del rostro de Bellatrix, reemplazado por un temor perceptible – El me tiene aprecio…

-Pero quitara a cualquiera que le estorbe Bella – el joven de ojos azules habla con voz tranquila, mirando a Bellatrix directamente – y eso, te incluye a ti.

- El….nunca… - Bellatrix intenta continuar, pero es interrumpida por otras voces.

-No deberías intentar intimidar a tus compañeros Bella, quien sabe...quizás salgan día podamos salvarte el cuello.

Bellatrix mira con arrogancia al par de jóvenes que se le acercan. Una poseía una larga cabellera castaña, mientras la otra tenía el cabello de un tono más claro y ondulado.

-Stingray…no te enseñaron modales en la escuela, niña???

-Tengo conocimiento de muchas mas cosas que tu, Bella. Pero tengo el ego suficientemente alto como para no andar pavoneándome de ello.

-Adorable, la pequeña bastarda…de saber lo que te conviene pequeña, cerrarías la boca, antes que te la cierre para siempre.

-Y tu de saber lo que te conviene, te callarías Bella – La joven de cabello rizado la mira con desprecio – si no lo has notado, somos 4 contra una.

Bellatrix abre la boca para responder pero al ver los semblantes de los 4, se retira. Los dos jóvenes quitan la mano de sus varitas mientras las chicas se echan una mirada de complicidad.

-Te excediste un poco, no crees Anelise?? – Dice el joven de ojos azules con un tono travieso.

-Como si tú no tuvieras las mismas ganas de echarle una cruciatus, Abraxas – dice la joven acomodándose el cabello.

-Algún día uno de vosotros va a hacer que nos maten a los 4 – dice el joven de ojos grises – Kath, deberías controlar a tu amiga de vez en cuando.

-Y tú a tu amigo, Emmanuel. Unos segundos más y Bella habría terminado inconciente durante un buen par de horas. – le responde Kath con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Algún día le dejare ser. – dice Emmanuel despreocupadamente.

De pronto todos los murmullos cesan. Todos y cada uno de los presentes tenían la vista fija en sus antebrazos, en los cuales la marca tenebrosa les ardía como si estuviese al rojo vivo. En segundos, los mortífagos se desvanecían en volutas de humo oscuro, para acudir al llamado de su señor, colocándose las mascaras y las capuchas segundos antes de hacerlo.


	2. Showtime

**Después de un largo hiatus, traigo la continuación. en todo caso, no creo vaya a abarcar más que uno o 2 capítulos más. Este capitulo tiene SPOILERS del ultimo libro así que si no lo leyeron y no quieren arruinarse la sorpresa, va de retro.  
**

**Showtime**

Destellos y luces de colores variados aparecen aquí y allá, en los lugares donde los encantamientos chocan contra algo sólido, este o no vivo. Las mascaras mortífagas se mueven como mortales sombras, esperando producir el habitual efecto de aterrorizar a sus oponentes, sin resultado en esta particular vez. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts, al igual que los miembros de la orden del Fénix, no parecen retroceder un ápice en sus intenciones, defendiendo fieramente el acceso al castillo. Los estudiantes heridos por los maleficios son auxiliados mediante camillas mágicas y férulas improvisadas por los alumnos, y algunos susurros de ánimo de sus compañeros, esperando esas frases de compañerismo sean un bálsamo que los ayude a soportar el dolor.

-Patético… - Emmanuel lanza un cruciatus a un joven apenas un par de años menor que él, quien cae al suelo retorciéndose y chillando de agonía. Divertido, Emmanuel intensifica el maleficio, a lo cual es respondido por el chico con un grito de dolor que taladra los oídos.

-Que vozarrón que se gasta el chaval no te parece?? – Emmanuel dirige su mirada un instante a Kath la cual le responde con un guiño. Emmanuel levanta la varita y el cuerpo semiinconsciente del muchacho va a estrellarse contra un miembro de la orden que corre en su ayuda, provocando que este caiga al suelo. Abraxas provoca un derrumbe que sepulta a un montón de estudiantes, distraídos en apagar un fuego que amenaza con carbonizar a dos asustadas Hufflepuffs.

-Bonita maroma… - Anelise suspende a un Gryffindor en el aire, divertida ante la expresión horrorizada de sus compañeros al verlo elevarse varios metros en unos cuantos segundos. Después de un breve instante suspendido, el cuerpo del Gryffindor se estrella violentamente contra el suelo siguiendo el movimiento de su varita. Un fuerte crujido y un aullido de dolor informan a los presentes la fractura de varios huesos del infortunado que ahora se acurruca en el suelo formando una especie de ovillo.  
Anelise vuelve a mover su varita con una ligera floritura, y el ovillo humano se lanza contra uno de los muros del castillo, crujiendo nuevamente, ante el horror de sus compañeros.

-Por Merlín que eres mala... – Kath observa al joven un segundo, antes de provocar una explosión que sepulta a los estudiantes que acuden en tropel a ayudar al joven gryffindor – puedo ser tu amiga?? – dice en tono sarcástico.

-Y por que no la mía? – Abraxas provoca una segunda explosión sobre las piedras caídas en el derrumbe, lo cual provoca que varias esquirlas se incrusten en los cuerpos de los estudiantes que pretenden ayudar al grupo de estudiantes sepultados – Puedo enseñarte ciertas cosillas…

-Como atentar contra su doncellez?? – Emmanuel sonríe ante la retirada del grupo de estudiantes, muchos de los cuales presentan heridas de consideración.

-Por quien me tomas si… - Kath se detiene, al observar a la pareja que se acerca hacia ellos con las varitas en alto. La figura femenina tiene el cabello de color rosa chillón y su pálida piel refulge con el brillo de la luna. El varón tiene el cabello de aspecto deslucido, en un color castaño, y una fiera mirada de desaprobación torna facciones en algo atemorizante.

-Así que mandaron a la caballería… - Emmanuel mantiene la varita en alto, listo para el ataque, al reconocer la figura de Remus Lupin – El licántropo y su escolta, la señorita transformista.

-Remus es hábil con hechizos de protección y contraataque, su punto fuerte es la defensa y esquivando hechizos. La otra, Tonks, es más lenta y sus contraataques suelen ser débiles y mal apuntados. Remus bajará la guardia si la ve en peligro, es su esposa después de todo…. – Anelise recita todo esto en un susurro, ante lo cual sus compañeros asienten. Un rayo rojo cruza el aire hacia ellos, rebotando en un encantamiento escudo colocado por Kath.

-Entonces vamos por ellos. –Abraxas levanta la varita y varias medias lunas plateadas salen hacia Tonks y Lupin, tomándolos por sorpresa, ante lo cual levantan un encantamiento escudo, apenas a tiempo, ya que un par de tajos aparecen en las mangas de la túnica de Tonks.

La batalla entre los miembros de la orden y los mortífagos dura varios minutos, en los cuales la experiencia de Lupin resulta de gran ayuda ante la desventaja numérica y la cada vez mas evidente lentitud de su esposa para responder a los ataques con eficiencia. Tonks se ve al borde del agotamiento, y varias magulladuras y cortes en sus brazos y piernas dan fe de esto. Por el otro lado, Emmanuel ostenta un brazo desnudo, con algunos cortes profundos, producto de varias esquirlas de madera despedidas al explotar un árbol cercano a él. Abraxas tiene una parte de la manga ensangrentada por una herida similar en el antebrazo. Las dos chicas tienen un par de magulladuras y cortes en las piernas.  
La piedra tras la cual Lupin y Tonks se esconden explota de manera inesperada, y los fragmentos de piedra y arena rebotan contra el encantamiento protector invocado por Lupin. No obstante, la fuerza del estruendo los lanzan un par de metros más allá, levantándolos un momento en el aire, mientras se mantienen abrazados. Un grueso árbol, del diámetro de una rueda de automóvil, va hacia su encuentro y Lupin, en un movimiento intempestivo, arroja a Tonks lejos de sí, recibiendo el impacto del madero de lleno. Tonks alcanza a levantar la mirada para observar a su esposo siendo lanzado hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Remus!!! – Grita angustiada, y a pesar del impacto, se levanta rápidamente – Flo.. – Un resplandor verde la ilumina por detrás y las palabras del encantamiento colchón quedan flotando en el aire, muriendo en los petrificados labios de Tonks, quien con un ligero ruido, cae al suelo, aún sosteniendo la varita en posición.

-Cállate Nymphadora.

Bellatrix Black comienza a reírse de manera estruendosa, saliendo de las sombras. Se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Tonks y chasquea la lengua.

-Maldita sangresucia….- Bellatrix se acerca al rostro de tonks y escupe sobre ella - pronto todas las rameras de tu clase estarán así.. – riéndose de su propia gracia, las estruendosas carcajadas de Bellatrix llaman la atención de Remus Lupin, quien al levantar la mirada observa el cuerpo de su esposa tirado en la hierba. Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo y un pesado sentimiento lo invade. Siente el mundo caerse a pedazos y un torrente tibio comienza a recorrer sus mejillas. Tonks…su Tonks…

Su mente ya no parece controlar su cuerpo. Crispados de furia, sus puños se estrellan contra la hierba y una maldición escapa de sus labios, golpeando a Bellatrix directamente en el pecho.

-Maldita….mil veces maldita…. – Lupin corre hacia Tonks y la toma entre sus brazos, ante la mirada apática de los mortífagos. Emocionalmente destrozado, ahora resulta una presa fácil. Kath le echa un vistazo a la desvanecida Bella.

-Maldita..Se llevará todo el crédito por eso – Kath levanta la varita en su dirección – Si la matamos…nadie tiene por que enterarse verdad? Siempre podemos decir que fue Lupin. – sus ojos azules expresan ansiedad.

-Katherine…..no bajes la guardia. – Emmanuel y Abraxas se regocijan con el espectáculo de ver a aquel hombre destrozado sosteniendo el rostro de Tonks entre sus manos, pidiéndole que despierte.

-Acabemos con su sufrimiento –Susurra Anelise con la varita lista y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Te estas volviendo muy compasiva niña… - dice Abraxas con un gesto de aburrimiento – es acaso mucho para ti?

-Ni de broma… - Anelise observa al rostro de Remus – pero dudo mucho podamos destrozarle mas internamente. Y sería mejor acabarlo antes de que algún otro perro del hortelano venga a arruinarnos la fiesta… - Ni bien había pronunciado esto, una especie de látigo brillante de color púrpura se enrollo alrededor del cuello de Lupin, y con un chasquido, seguido de un sonoro crack, Remus cayó sobre el cuerpo de Nymphadora, con la cabeza colgando como un guiñapo. Dolohov soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras desvanecía el látigo en el aire.

-Mierda… - Emmanuel cerró la mano en un puño. Dolohov observó al grupo de chicos con un aire de suficiencia y se acercó a ayudar a Bellatrix quien ya recuperaba el conocimiento.

-Deberíais estar agradecidos, críos – dijo Dolohov al ver las expresiones de los chicos, quienes le clavaban miradas de furia – Sin mi ayuda o la de Bella, no podrían haberles ganado...

-Nosotros..!!! – Kath intento hablar pero Anelise se lo impidió.

-Esto no quedará así… - dijo esta en un susurro.


End file.
